


New Americana

by whatfandom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M, Multi, New Americana, OT6, Song fic, gta verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Americana</p>
<p>A·mer·i·ca·na<br/>/əˌmeriˈkänə,-ˈkanə/<br/>noun<br/>things associated with the culture and history of America</p>
<p>Summary: Based off New Americana by Halsey. Alcohol was involved that’s how the Fake AH Crew ended up talking about their feelings post drunk and post heist sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/halsey/newamericana.html) /// [Music Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-eYbUVZedY)
> 
> Italicized and in present tense means it’s a flashback. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut (but not very graphic), some swearing, a very (extremely) brief mention of suicidal thoughts, abandonment after sex (for a bit then they talk), getting high on weed, alcohol
> 
> In which I really want FAHC!Gavin to have an earring.

Gavin woke up. There was a small, sharp pain in his side. He removed a small liquor bottle from his bare side, groaning and tossing it away from him, not opening his eyes to see where it ended up. His head pounded and his mouth tasted like dick. He didn’t move, no matter how uncomfortable carpet was on his bare skin. Gavin heard a shift then a groan. That was Geoff’s groan. 

 

_ “Gavin,” Geoff moans. He scratches at the back of Gavin’s scalp, trying not to choke him. And Gavin rewards him for it, taking him in his mouth deeper. “Oh,” he whines, “More, please.”    _

 

He heard Geoff get out of the bed to his left. “Oh, fuck,” Geoff whispered. He quietly, probably trying not to wake him up, opened a door and closed it a second later. Gavin wasn’t an idiot, no matter what people thought of him. He knew what happened. He wasn’t wearing clothes, though he must of pulled a sheet over his hips at some point. But there was another shift in the room, someone else getting up. 

“Fuck. Shit,” He heard Michael whisper, sounding horrified. 

 

_ Michael gets on his knees besides Gavin. Gavin looks over at him and makes the most innocent eyes he can. “Fuck,” Michael whispers. “You realize what you have on their knees for you Geoff?” _

_ “A god, that’s what- fuck Gav, yeah. I have a god on his knees for me.” Geoff’s voice hitches midway through the sentence. Gavin pulls his mouth off Geoff and looks to Michael, innocently, his mouth red and panting. Michael’s eyes widen in arousal. He takes another drag of his cigarette, then leans it against the ash tray. Michael leans forward and captures Gavin’s lips in a kiss. Gavin hears Geoff let out a breathy, “oh fuck. Nevermind a god. I have two gods in my lap right now”. He feels lips on his neck, sucking a hickey.  _

 

Gavin heard the door start to open. He heard a dull thud and Geoff entered the room again. He didn’t say anything to Michael, or him. Which must mean Michael was doing exactly what Gavin was, avoiding the situation. He heard a zipper zip, fabric rustling, keys quietly picked up, then a door close. He heard Michael then do the same. Except Michael accidently dropped one of the heavy boots Gavin knew he would have been wearing. Gavin almost flinched, almost. 

 

_ “God, Gav. I’m almost there from your kiss. How has Geoff lasted this long?” Michael whispers in his ear, then bites at his earring. Gavin moans Michael’s name.  _

_ “Please, Michael,” He begs. He doesn’t care what for. _

_ “What about Jack? Want him to take care of you instead?”  _

 

“Michael?” He heard Jack croak out, voice hoarse. 

 

_ “What do you want, Gavvy?” Jack comes over. Gavin immediately crawls into his lap.  _

_ “I want your mouth.” Gavin bites at Jack’s collarbone.  _

 

Gavin could feel the tension in the room. 

“I gotta-” Gavin didn’t think Michael was fully dressed before he closed the door behind him. There was a still moment and Gavin  forced his breathing to be like he was sleeping. 

“Oh.” Was all he heard Jack whisper. “That- that explains a lot.” Gavin hardly heard him. A warm, bare body then rolled over and pressed against his side. That wasn’t Jack, Gavin heard his breath hitch from across the room. Wasn’t Geoff, wasn’t Michael. They were gone. 

“Someone turn out the lights,” Ryan’s scratchy voice mumbled against his shoulder.

_ “God, they look gorgeous together. Such opposites.” Ryan says from across the room, talking about Gavin and Jack.  _

_ “And they’re all ours.” Geoff says, like a promise.  _

_ “Come over here and help me, Ry.” Jack bites against Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin hears the smirk in his voice and Gavin sighs from it.  _

_ “Kiss me, Ry.” Gavin looks over and Ryan’s looking at Geoff. Ryan was… Asking for approval?  _

_ “Haywood, go screw them.” Geoff sounds irritated, but only because he had to stop kissing Michael to tell him that. Ryan looks like he has to stop himself from running over to them.  _

 

“Ryan.” Jack sighed, a hint of fear in his voice. That was a voice Gavin had never heard before. Not over the coms when they were busy getting shot at by cops, killing cops, stealing shit, and robbing banks. That fear had an undertone of joy, of excitement. That voice had none of that.  Ryan rolled away from him and sat up. He could practically hear Ryan’s brain working out what happened. 

“Oh.” Ryan said, but a little too loud. Jack shushed him. 

“Put your pants on. Let’s go outside for a second?” Jack sounded like he was begging. 

“Yeah.” Ryan spoke with an air of confidence. That if Gavin didn’t know him so well he probably wouldn’t be able to hear his voice tremble. Jack and Ryan quietly and carefully got up and closed the door behind them. Gavin, finally sat up. He saw only one more sleeping body on the floor. 

 

_ “Hey, newbie,” Geoff calls. “Get over here. I want to watch you kiss Michael.” Michael moans quietly, just at the idea. Jack is kissing down Gavin’s stomach and Ryan is kissing his neck, but Gavin wants to watch them kiss too. Jeremy, almost awkwardly, crosses over to Geoff and Michael. He straddles Michael’s lap and kisses him. Jeremy kisses Michael strongly, holding his jaw with one hand and lacing one hand through Michael’s curls. Even Gavin moans watching them.  _

 

Jeremy was sprawled face down on the bed, where Geoff was. Jeremy chose that moment to blink his eyes open and lock eyes with Gavin. Gavin could practically see the gears in Jeremy’s head as he tried to figure out where he was and why he was looking at a mostly naked Gavin Free on the floor. Gavin could also see the exact moment Jeremy realized where he was (in a hotel room they rented after a successful heist) and why he was staring at a mostly naked Gavin Free on the floor. 

“Did we all-” Jeremy started.

“Yes.” Gavin turned around and found his pants, deciding to save shame for later and marches across butt naked in front of Jeremy.

 

_ Gavin feels Geoff and Ryan at his feet, rolling around and laughing. Jeremy is grinding on top of him. Jack and Michael are kinda-not-really on top of Jeremy and Gavin doing the same thing they are. “Please never put on pants again,” Jeremy begs, and Gavin laughs like that’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. _

 

Gavin quickly got dressed, feeling Jeremy’s eyes burn into his skin as he did so. 

“Shouldn’t we talk about-” Jeremy started, cut off by the door slamming as Gavin walked out. He walked out of one potential conversation about his feelings and into another. Turned out Jack and Ryan didn’t go far. They were standing right outside the door. 

“Gavin.” Jack begged.

 

_ “Please, Geoff. Oh god, please. Harder.” Jack begs.  _

_ “You want to feel it tomorrow?” Geoff groans.  _

_ “Yes. Make me feel it tomorrow. Make sure I never forget.” Gavin knows the feeling. He arches his back more, letting Ryan get a good look at him before Ryan slides inside of him.  _

 

“I gotta go.” Gavin rushed out. He heard Jack start to follow him, but heard Ryan, “let him deal with it himself for a while. You know how he is.” Gavin didn’t stick around for the rest of the convertation. 

  
  
  


_ Gavin takes in a deep breath. He exhales. “Share won’t you?” Gavin laughs and hands Michael the joint. He looks down, looks at how easily he could jump. There’d be nothing to stop him. He looks over at Michael exhaling smoke and changes his mind. There’d be everything to stop him. He looks across the city, instead.  _

_ “You know this city… It’s our’s.” Gavin says quietly. “We control this whole city. We’re the richest, the most powerful people in the whole city. But,” he laughs, bitter. “I live in such a rich neighborhood. Filled with pretty old women and plastic men, filled with Barbie dolls and Ken’s. They’re all beautiful. But I control them all. I’m so opposite to them. Why do I feel like I belong there? Why do I feel like I also belong up here, with you?” _

_ “You don’t belong with them, boi.” Michael wraps an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “You belong out there. With us. With Jack and Geoff and Ryan and Jeremy and me. You’re not a pretty Ken Doll. But Gav, you probably don’t feel like an outsider because they’re just as Wanted as you. They’re just white collar crime.” Gavin laughs, that's actually true.  _

_ “We’ll rule this city until we die.” Neither of them say that that could be tomorrow. _

_ “You bet your ass we will.” Michael keeps it chipper. There's a moment's silence where all Gavin can hear is Michael’s breathing and the traffic down below.  _

_ “Oi, share.” He parrots Michael from earlier. Michael smirks.  _

_ “Okay.” He leans in, and for a moment Gavin is confused. Then Michael takes a drag and opens Gavin’s mouth with a hand on his jaw. Michael breathes the smoke into Gavin’s mouth, keeping their lips just millimeters apart. They pull apart and Michael gives a wild grin. He is one crazy mother fucker.  _

_ “This is the kinda stuff I heard bands sing about when I was younger. I always dreamed of smoking weed with boys on rooftops.” _

_ “As if.” Michael scoffs. “You were never cool enough.” Michael gets a text and reads it aloud, “Go-eff says, where are you?” He looks to Gavin, “can I invite him?”  _

_ “Only if he brings more weed and the rest of them.”  _

  
  
  
  


Gavin got home without crashing his car. Gavin got home and his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, “lil J” it read. He denied the call. Gavin put his phone on “do not disturb”, took a shower (forcing himself not to remember how the hickies on his neck got there), made something to eat, and passed out until the next morning. 

  
  
  


The first thing he did when he woke up, the first thing he always does when he wakes up, is scroll through his notifications:

“2 missed calls: Beard”

“1 missed call: Rye-Bread”

“DG: gavin we should talk about last…” A text was started, but got cut off. 

Gavin sighed. His phone buzzed to life in his hand, playing a standard tone because Gavin just got this phone and hasn’t gotten around to setting a new tone. “Calling: DG” It said. He instantly pressed “deny” not even really meaning to. It rang again not even five seconds later. He answered it this time. 

“Don’t you ever, EVER deny my phone call again. You have no idea why I’m calling you, dick for brains. I could be kidnapped or any other number of things.” Geoff sounded pissed, but he also sounded worried.  

“Yes, sir.” Gavin replied, tense. Geoff was still his boss, no matter what happened yesterday. 

“Get your ass to base. You’re not here within half an hour I’m dragging you back here myself.” The line went dead.   
  


 

 

_ Gavin is leaning against Geoff. Geoff, Ryan, Jeremy, and Jack has all joined Michael and him on the roof, smoking cigarettes and pot. Michael’s head is in Gavin’s lap.  _

_ “You were right earlier, Michael.”  _

_ “Hm?” Michael looks dazed.  _

_ “When you said I wasn’t cool enough to smoke pot on rooftops with boys when I was younger.” Everyone turns to him. “I was on the footie team-”  _

_ “Soccer,” Geoff cuts him off, but he doesn’t really look like he meant to, so Gavin continues.  _

_ “I was on the soccer team.” He laughs at the distant memory. “I hated it so much. I went home everyday with grass in my hair and smelling gross.”  _

_ “Why didn’t you just shower with the rest of the guys?” Ryan asks, only two or so feet away from him, leaning against Jeremy. Gavin laughs, bitter.  _

_ “I was scared to. I didn’t want to think about why I liked looking at them, but had never had a girlfriend. I so desperately wanted to be straight.” Everyone stares at Gavin, their looks all sad. “I met Dan when I first came over here. He’s the one that convinced me that it was okay that I wasn’t. That I wanted to see my husband walk up the aisle instead of my wife. I always knew I could never love a women, though. I always knew.” Geoff wraps his arms tightly around him. “But now, I know. I could never have a husband. With this life? Could any of us have a significant other?” He laughs again, bitterly.  _

_ “I think we could.” Jeremy says, looking at all five of them. “I really think we could.”  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feelings bit.

Gavin got his ass to base within the half hour. He walked into the boardroom and 4 pairs of eyes were looking at him. 

“Michael will be back in a second.” Ryan said. Gavin took a seat between Jeremy and Jack. 

“Okay.” He said. The room was silent and The Fake AH Crew  was never silent. Geoff sat at the head of the table, looking pissed and then looking at one of them and his gaze would soften, then he’d look pissed all over again. Michael walked back in the room, glasses hiding his red eyes. He sat next to Ryan, across from Gavin.  

No one said a word until Geoff spoke first. “We need to fix this,” voice full of authority. That was why he was the head of The Fake AH Crew. He had an aura of certainty and jurisdiction no one questioned. When no one responded or denied the fact that they did need to talk, he continued; “so we banged.” 

Gavin locked eyes with Geoff. Jack with Michael. Jeremy with Ryan. And they all lost it. Gavin laughed first, starting with a small giggle. Then Geoff started laughing and Geoff’s laugh was the most contagious ever. 

“I can’t believe us,” Gavin giggled. Once they stopped laughing, it was silent again. 

It was, until Jeremy blurted, “I’m sorry.” 

Gavin turned to Jeremy, who looked like he was about to cry. Gavin froze for half a second and then wrapped his arms tightly around Jeremy in a hug. 

Gavin heard Michael sniffle and then Ryan whisper, “shh, Michael… It’s alright.” Once they stopped crying, it was silent again, bar a sniffle every few seconds. 

“I brought us into the boardroom for a reason,” Geoff spoke again. “We need to talk about this as adults and as team members.” 

“No,” Jack spoke up. Everyone turned to him. “You’re wrong, Geoff. We need to talk about this like adults, yes. But we need to talk about this as adults and friends. Leave business out of it, for now at least. We need to sort out more important things first.” Everyone appeared to process what Jack said.

“Jack’s right,” Ryan agreed. “Let’s go somewhere less… Stiff?” 

 

_ “You’re so hard,” Gavin gasps. “Just for us?” _

_ “Just for you guys.” Gavin leans down and kisses Jack like he’s making a promise.  _

 

They relocated to the kitchen in the Safe House/Base. Everyone got coffee, or tea, and settled down around the island. 

“So... we banged.” Most of the others, specifically the lads and Ryan, started laughing at Jack’s statement. 

“We were drunk,” Jeremey pointed out. Geoff looked down, Jack avoided eye contact. 

“Does anyone regret what we did last night? I’m serious. Speak up if you did,” Gavin asked. 

 

_ “Why haven’t we done this before?” Geoff moans, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair and trying not to fuck his mouth.  _

_ “So much wasted time,” Jeremy agrees, leaning over and kissing Geoff, but he still had an air of shyness to him. Gavin giggled and Jeremy,  _

_ “Maybe it was you, Lil J. You brought us all together.” Jeremy turns red. Everyone turns to Jeremy.  _

_ “Maybe it was,” Ryan agrees.  “Maybe Lil J deserves all of our attention.”  _

_ “I regret not speaking up sooner,” Jeremy grins, but instantly gets pinned to the floor by Michael in a kiss.  _

 

“I don’t.” Geoff admitted. “There’s no way I could. But, if anyone does, please say something.” Michael was giving Jack actual heart eyes. 

 

_ “Jack, god harder,” Michael whined.  _

 

“Michael?” Geoff questioned. “Did you hear me?” He was smiling softly. 

“Yeah. No, I don’t regret it.” 

“Jeremy?” Everyone turned to the newest of the crew. Jeremy took a minute to consider everything, looking at each one of them carefully. 

“No.” He said without a fraction of a doubt. “I don’t.” 

“Gavin?” Jack turned to his left to look at him. “Do you?” 

He looked scared, like he did yesterday. 

“No, I don’t,” he admitted, quiet and unsure, not of his feelings, but of saying it out loud. 

Jack laid his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “It’s okay to say that, Gav.”

“I don’t regret it. I want to do it again,” Ryan rushed out, but he still sounded as if he was confident (the crew was probably the only people to be able to tell he wasn’t.)

“I don’t either, Gav. None of us regret it.” Jack looked around the table to confirm what he had just said. Everyone nodded their heads. 

“So what does this mean now? None of us regret the other day. But that still leaves the open question: what do we want to come from it?” Jeremy asked. 

“Where does this leave us?” Ryan asked. No one seemed to have an answer. 

“What do we want to come from the other day?” 

“I wanna stick my dick in every single one of you lads.” Geoff, full of self confidence. “Assuming you lads all want me to stick my dick in you.” 

Gavin giggled,“Geoff why?” 

“Why not! Does anyone not want me to stick my dick in them?” Everyone was giggling, but otherwise didn’t say no. “What about date me? Does everyone want to date me?” The giggling stopped. 

There came five very serious, but some more shy than others, “yes”es. 

“I want to date all of you,” Jack admitted. “I think I always have.” 

Four more variations of “same” followed. 

“Is this really happening? Are the people in quite possibly the gayest romance ever going to run this empire we call Achievement City?” 

“Let’s just call us the New Americana.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PS. 
> 
> I have the part where they talk about their feelings written, if anyone's actually interested in reading that. I'm not so sure how good it is, but let me know if you're super interested.


End file.
